<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>~ Love Bread ~ by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999728">~ Love Bread ~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• LOONA One-shots • [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:07:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heejin eats Hyunjin’s Love Bread.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>• LOONA One-shots • [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>~ Love Bread ~</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Heejin never meant to eat Hyunjin’s Love Bread.<br/>
NO not the brown one! The one just brought from the cafe Square Love. It was a new addition to the menu.</p><p>Hyunjin was really really excited to eat it.</p><p>She was get ready for this day for forever.</p><p>And bought the bread early this morning.</p><p>And I had just woken up and I was hungry. </p><p>And apparently Hyunjin went to perform a bread ritual or whatever.</p><p>Where she has to perform before eating bread.</p><p>Which I think is kind of crazy. No offense or anything.</p><p>Heejin happened to see it and...</p><p>Well, ate it.</p><p>But right when she did....</p><p>“HEEJIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Hyunjin yelled.</p><p>“Oh, Hyunjin sorry I didn’t know that wa-</p><p>Hyunjin gasped.</p><p>“STRAWBERRY CREAM FILLED BQQ BREAD ARE YOU HAVING A AFFAIR WITH MY BEST FRIEND!!?” Hyunjin yelled even louder.</p><p>“What the-...What?” I said very confused.</p><p>“NOOoooo” Hyunjin cried.</p><p>“What-Hyunjin it’s just bread.” Heejin said.</p><p>“It’s not just bread, your never understand what I’ve lost.” Hyunjin said dramatically. </p><p>Even though she wasn’t trying to be dramatic.</p><p>“I mean there’s still half left?” I suggested.</p><p>She shot her eyes up. </p><p>And ate it in one bite.</p><p>“Can we get another one?” She asked still chewing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Coming up next : A Loona group chat.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>